The New Girl
by SimonSaysMeow
Summary: Elyana has arrived at a new school. She's scared that she won't make any friends but ends up with the boys. Jay, Simon, Neil and Will become her best friends. They bring her out of her shell and often get her into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_I know it's not that much right now but it will get better I promise! Don't ask about the girl's name, I know it's strange but I got it from a video game character and loved it! Please review, I can take criticism :D_

* * *

She adjusted herself in the mirror; playing with her hair, doing her makeup and making sure she looked perfect for her first day in her new school. Her long, curled, chocolate brown hair hung loosely below her shoulders, she applied hairspray to keep it tidy. Her green eyes, glistened in the light and popped because of the thin layer of eyeliner applied above her eyes. She tugged at the plain white shirt that clung to her body, causing her chest to be more noticeable. The black skirt she wore ended an inch or two above her knees and her legs looked more shapely in the thin black tights she wore underneath. She slid her feet into the pair of black heels she bought just for school then went to find her school cardigan.

"Elyana!" her mother called up. Elyana rolled her eyes, her mother's voice just irritates her, especially when she already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, mam?" she yelled back, slightly annoyed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, getting closer and closer to her bedroom door. _Please don't come in. _Too late. The door swung open, revealing the tall, slim brunette in the doorway. "Did I say you could come in?"

"Oh calm down, Ely. I just want a photo of you on your first day," she smiled. "It's not everyday my daughter starts 6th form."

"Oh, whatever," Elyana groaned, posing and faking a smile while her mam fiddled with the camera. "Come here!"

She took the camera off her mam then turned it on as she was having trouble with it. They both heard the small beep then Elyana went back to her spot and waited for the photo. _Click_.

"Thank you, love. Have fun!" With that, she was out the door, heading back down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Elyana came down shortly after, the smell of bacon tingling her nostrils. She went to pick up a piece until her hand was slapped away by the even taller man, sitting at the table. His stern eyes looked up from behind his newspaper, his brows furrowed together in annoyance. His short brown hair was messed up. Elyana knew that meant that he had just woken up and wasn't going into work that day. _No pocket money for me then._

"You have a big day ahead of you, young lady. Eat some fruit and cereal, not a greasy breakfast." Her dad went back to reading his newspaper just as she picked up an apple and headed for the door.

Her walk to school took longer than she thought. Her last school was only a few streets away but now she found out that she probably should have had a lift from her dad. As she went to cross the road, a small yellow car with one red door drove past, splashing a small puddle toward her. She wiped away the droplets from her clothes, trying to get them to dry quickly. _Idiots. What a bunch of complete assholes._

She eventually got into the school building; it looked a lot better than her old school. It looked new and _clean_. There were a lot of kids around even though it was only 8:45 and school didn't start until 9:00. The kids she went to school with would normally come in late, unlike her; she hated getting into trouble. Wandering aimlessly around the school paid off as she found the office she was supposed to go to. She sat on the chair outside, reading the name on the door, she was so bored. _Mr Gilbert. Head of 6th form._ She sighed, staring at her feet, waiting for his meeting to end. Suddenly, the door opened making her jump a little. The man must have been around 40, he had grey hair and looked quite scary. He held the door open, gesturing for her to go in.

"Have a seat, I won't be long." He left her in the office, nervously awaiting his return. She could tell that this day would end very badly. She could feel it. She shifted slightly in the chair, her heart beating faster than usual. What if she didn't make any friends? What if they all ganged up on her, like before? All these thoughts run through her head before being pulled out of her mind by Mr Gilbert. He had returned accompanied by a short guy with very dark brown hair and glasses. Was he actually carrying a briefcase? Gilbert looked bored, which Elyana assumed was his normal look. Her glance met the short guy's a couple of times and she felt awkward because each time she could see that he was staring at her.

"Elyana..." he paused to make sure that was her name. "This is Will, he will be showing you around. I am sure that you will have no problem with anyone, if you do, just don't come to me."

"Um..." she murmured. He looked up from her papers, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." She looked down at her lap while Will tried to talk to Gilbert about something.

"Ok, Will take her to the common room."

Will lead her out into the corridor, adjusting his blazer. They walked a few yards in silence until Will spoke up.

"So, you're new?" he asked politely smiling.

"Well, yeah. You just heard Mr Gilbert saying."

"Yes, of course. What's you're name? Eleanor was it?" He grinned bigger. She stopped and looked at him.

"It's Elyana. It's not that hard to remember." She folded her arms, feeling rather irritated, as well as nervous. She never talked much, she hated new people.

"So, where did you used to go to school?"

She looked around, trying to ignore him but sighed feeling a bit rude.

"Llanishan high. You won't know it, it's in Wales."

"Oh? Where about?" he seemed more interested that she did.

"Cardiff. It's not that great. I do miss it though."

He nodded in understanding. He didn't ask anymore questions, he felt she was uncomfortable with him talking to her. Why shouldn't she be? He already knew he was a joke in this school; he was bullied at every chance, not just by the school bully, by the people who were supposed to be his friends and the girl he fancied probably only wanted to have sex with him for a bet.

They reached the common room. Elyana's heart beat faster, knowing that she was about to enter a room filled with people. She hated crowds. People seemed to always want to be around her though, she had no idea why apart from that one thing that all the boys she'd encountered wanted. Will opened the door slowly, not really wanting to introduce her to his friends. He thought they'd scare her away, especially Jay. Oh well, too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it's short but I haven't had time Please review! :D_

* * *

"Where's Briefcase?" Jay asked, entering the common room with his friends, Neil and Simon. Simon looked around, frowning slightly.

"Don't know, he's normally here first," Simon replied, taking a can of energy drink out of his bag.

"Oh, Gilbert wanted to see him-" Neil cut in.

"Gilbert? Why?" Simon laughed, opening the can and taking a drink. Jay laughed, too.

"Probably getting him to grass someone up," Jay chuckled. Simon was confused, yet again but ignored him.

"No, nothing like that. There's a new girl coming today." Neil sat with a dopey grin on his face. Jay and Simon's ears seemed to prick up because of that.

"A girl? Really?" Simon asked, his voice an octave higher. Jay leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Doesn't matter," Jay smirked. "She won't be fit."

"How would you know that?" Simon scoffed before finishing off his drink then pulling another can out.

"No fit girls come around here."

"Carli's fit."

"_Ooh, Carly,_" Jay mocked in a high pitched voice. "Why are you drink so many energy drinks?"

"I was up all last night, studying so I'm trying to stay awake." Simon yawned.

"You know what happened to Briefcase," Jay and Neil laughed at their friends misfortune.

Simon ignored them and carried on drinking his energy drink. He looked around the common room, trying to distract himself from his idiotic friends. There she was. Carli D'Amato. Her blonde hair hung loosely on her shoulders and her blue eyes shone in the sunlight coming through the windows. His eyes were glazed over, as they always are when he saw her. Jay saw him and rolled his eyes. He hit Simon's arm lightly. Simon came back into reality, frowning.

"What did you do that for?" Simon asked defensively.

"You were drooling." Jay laughed, followed by Neil.

The bell rang for class and the boys collected their stuff reluctantly and headed for lessons. Simon headed for Sociology and Jay and Neil headed for P.E. Jay and Neil were walking ahead of Simon, laughing to each other. Simon looked at his feet while he walked. He didn't notice the girl walking toward him until it was too late. Their bodies collided and her books fell to the floor, causing her to curse.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she mumbled. Simon quickly fell to the floor, too, in order to help her collect her books. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He thought she was beautiful and he would be right to think that. Boys who walked past them casually glanced at her every now and again. She stood up, tidying herself up then smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm, gently. "Hey, wait. What's your name?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor while her mouth curved into a small smile. She moved her hair behind her ear then looked him in the eye. "Elyana."

"Hi, I'm Simon. You are new here, aren't you?" he stammered. He was getting quite nervous but at least he was talking unlike if he was talking to Carli.

"Yeah, I am."

"Where are you from?" Simon almost whispered as his voice cracked a little. Her smile sat permanently on her face.

"Wales." She giggled to herself.

"Well since you're new and everything, why don't you hang out with me and my friends later?"

Her eyes were filled with worry. 'Maybe she's just shy' Simon thought then nodded in understanding.

"Um, yeah. That sounds good."

Simon looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that. His mouth formed a grin. "Ok, meet us in the cafeteria at lunch." She nodded then hurried to her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Elyana had spent her first week with Carli and running into Simon a few times. She didn't meet with him and his friends at lunch; she was too nervous and Carli had other plans for her. Carli was taking her to a party with her and her friends at the weekend. This wasn't something Ely normally did. She wasn't really a party girl. It wasn't as though she was too shy for parties, it was more like she didn't want to make an idiot out of herself in front of her classmates.

Friday evening came around, Ely being Ely was pacing around her room, trying to think of what to wear. She had a choice of a short, black dress with stiletto heels but she thought that people would think she's quite slutty so she threw that back in the wardrobe. The next option was high waist blue shorts with a cropped Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt but she thought she'd be under-dressed so that also, went back in the wardrobe. She finally decided on a pair of wet look leggings and a small men's Beatles top. She threw her studded ankle boots on then fixed her hair. She was actually going to make an effort tonight; normally she'd just throw on jeans and a t-shirt then leave but she wanted to make an impression, she still wasn't sure why. There was a knock on the door then a creak, which meant it was opening. Ely was annoyed because she hadn't said to come in.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked, arms folded. Ely rolled her eyes.

"A party," she replied. "I'll be back by 12, don't worry."

"That's not the point, you're supposed to say when you're going out. Do not just leave without saying goodbye. We get worried."

"Mam, I'll be fine. My friend, Carli will be looking after me," Ely smiled. Her mother looked at her, her finger pressed to her chin. She then run into her bedroom and came back with a small locket. "What's this?"

"It's mine, I want you to wear it. It'll suit you better." She smiled at Ely, who was looking closely at the locket. It was beautiful. She started to get suspicious. Why was her mother giving her gifts? It wasn't her birthday for another month. She shrugged off the iffy feeling she had.

There was a car horn outside so Ely grabbed her things; a small clutch bag with money and her mobile inside and skipped to meet them. Carli was in the passenger seat, smiling. Her dad must be the guy in the driver's seat. Elyana walked over and jumped in the back next to Carli's other friend, Rachel. She didn't really like her that much, she felt that Rachel was always making excuses as to why they shouldn't hang out.

"Are you ready?" Carli beamed. Ely nodded then they were off. Ely's nerves got the better of her and she started shaking, Rachel noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's a party, with people from our school, it's hardly a Hollywood after party." She snapped. Ely huffed and folded her arms. It seemed like it took forever to get to Louise's house. She had never talked to this girl and she was expecting to get into her party, that was unlikely. They arrived and the girls hopped out the car, Rachel first, then Ely then Carli after receiving money from her father. They strolled to the door, Carli and Rachel laughing to each other and Elyana tagging behind them. Louise answered the door with a huge grin on her face until she saw Elyana.

"Who's this?" she questioned.

"This is Elyana, she's new at school." Carli explained. They were let in so Ely followed closely behind them into the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

"Are we seriously climbing the fence?" Will whispered, worriedly. Neil prepared himself to lift Jay over the fence.

"Come on, Briefcase. Relax," Jay replied. He stepped on Neil's hand and got ready to be lifted up. "Oh, it's full of clunge." He peeked over the top of the fence then climbed over with the help of Neil, followed by Simon then Neil.

"There's a gap in the fence!" Will called before climbing through. When he got out the other end he groaned, he had just ruined his jacket. "Oh great."

"What's going on?" Louise asked, hurrying over to them.

"Hello, seeing as we weren't invited because of this whole thing about popularity, we decided to climb over your fence." Will said.

"I didn't invite you because I don't know you that well," Louise frowned. "But if you're that desperate then you can stay."

The boys looked smug in the garden before heading inside to find some alcohol. Neil, Will and Simon went straight in the living room while Jay searched the kitchen for drink. The three boys sat on the chair in the corner of the room, each drinking a bottle of lager. They were looking around at the scarce amount of people in the room. There must have been around 20 people in the house, only scattered around the rooms. Not what you'd expect from a popular girl's party. Or so they thought.

"Whoa." Simon tensed up. Will and Neil looked where Simon was looking and Will smiled. Carli and Elyana had entered the room. Rachel walked over to the sofa and sat with a group of girls, smiling while Carli and Ely walked over to the boys.

"Hi Simon," Carli said sweetly. His eyes were wide and glazed over, again. "This is Elyana."

"Yeah, I-I know," he replied, still in his daze. Will frowned and looked at him.

"You do?" Will and Carli asked in unison.

"Yeah, we met earlier this week. We walked into each other in the corridor," Ely giggled. Simon just grinned like an idiot. Will looked disappointed. He really didn't want his friends meeting her. Carli smiled then tried to pull Ely with her but she shook her head. "I want to stay with these guys for a bit." Carli nodded then walked off, very confused.

"So, Elyana," Simon smiled. "This is Neil and Will."

"It's Ely and I know Will, he showed me around last week. Ely sat on the arm of the chair after Will moved so she could sit.

"Alright boys, I have the alcohol," Jay laughed, sauntering into the living with a big bottle of vodka. He saw Ely then his face changed into something more serious, his throat dried out and he had to lick his lips to moisten his lips and mouth. "Hi, I'm Jay."

Ely looked at him, she smiled. He was cute, she thought. She always had a thing for that cheeky look. "Ely." He smiled at her then swallowed hard. The boys looked awkward at each other.

Ely slowly made her way back to Carli, waving at the boys before sitting down.

"Oh, she would definitely get it," Jay said smirking.

"Hey, back off. I saw her first!" Will said defensively.

"Seriously Will, do you think you have any chance with her?" Simon scoffed.

"Well, yes. She seemed to like me," Will replied.

"Well if you're going on the fact that she was nice then she likes me and Jay, too," Simon laughed.

"You sad twats won't have a chance." Jay smirked.

"Oh, you do?" Will frowned.

"Yeah, girls like her go for guys with experience," Jay grinned.

"She won't go for you then," Simon laughed.

"We'll see." Jay said seriously.


End file.
